veritasfandomcom-20200214-history
Enlightenment of Thunder and Lightning
Enlightenment Of Thunder and Lightning, also known as E.O.T.L, is a traditional Korean martial art belonging to the Heavens Riches Faction. E.O.T.L is one of the 5 traditional arts of Heavens Riches Five Paths which focus on the manipulation of the five traditional. The breathing method of E.O.T.L amplifies the presence of the metal element of Ki in the atmosphere and collides it with a medium, creating lightning. EOTL had long gotten rid of the traditional movements and forms and has instead been taught so that each successor could incorporate EOTL into their own fighting styles as a way to advance the art. Essentially, EOTL uses the "quality, not quantity" approach, as the art relies on having a very refined and pure Ki even if not much in amount, instead of enormous quantity of unrefined Ki, the breathing method is the key to purifying the Ki to be used, similar to how only pure uranium can be used to create an atomic explosion. Fire Dragon states that the art takes Yin Ki and Yang Ki and turns them into negative and positive charges which are then collided. The focal point of breathing is Yin of inhaling (negative charge) and Yang of exhaling (positive charge). Due to the Metal elements presence in the body the user's body is very tough 5. Lightning Tiger's master was said to have advanced the art to such a degree that even the master of Heavens Riches could not stand up to it. Techniques Basic Techniques Basics: Used to stun or disrupt the enemy *'Lightning Fist' - The user creates positive and negative charges in his fist and collides them, creating lightning, it has a stun effect, the effectiveness depends on the user's skill which can produce either a current that stuns the opponent for a long duration of time or a current that lasts only for very short time. This also depends on who the opponent is because if they are powerful enough, dispersing the effect with their own Ki would be quite easy. *'Thunder Break' - (Fist of Reverse Lightning). It works by only creating a negative charge while using the enemies positive charge used to guard against Lightning Fist to create a lightning effect, it disrupts the flow of Ki in the body of the enemy, the effectiveness of the technique depends on many separate factors, the user's skill level in the art and current condition when using Thunder Break, and the opponent's toughness and body density, with these factors the effect of the disruption can be very damaging or very weak. Advanced Close Combat Techniques Advanced Skills - Close Contact: Also known as the killer techniques they may cause the user damage if improperly used *'Electric Yo-yo' - (Magnetic Force of Lightning Space). Its basic theory is "Static Electricity" and it works by changing the voltage of the users body and uses the flow of Ki as a current to shock the enemy. You generate negative charge on the left hand while inhaling and create a positive charge on the right hand while exhaling. Until the user lets go the person attacked will be continuously shocked so it's considered a kill technique. *Heaven Explode *'Lightning Flash' - Gathers electricity on three points around the hand and discharges it. Advanced Long Distance Techniques Advanced Skills - Long Distance: These are energy demanding but cover long distances *Mad Lightning *Void of Lightning *Stampede of Thunder Final Skill: *Roar of Thundering Destruction Adapted Techniques *'Heaven's Void Lightning Brand' is a technique that is able to remotely create a blast of lightning to attack the target. This technique adapts Spatial Void Fist by targeting a remote space by focusing on the point between a void and a void. Here it differs, where instead the user assimilates their ki with the surroundings and balances the light and darkness around the point. The positive and negative charges at the point collide creating the lightning to strike the target. Category:Fighting Style Category:Enlightenment of Thunder and Lightning